VALENTINE'S DAY, WINTER
by SkysOrder
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Vongola Decimo wants to confess. Is he doing to do it right? Or he is going to miss this chance? One- shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn.**

**Please read and review this! I'm not sure if I've done a good job on this one-shot as I had written it within a time limit. Everyone, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**VALENTINE'S DAY, WINTER**

"Tsuna-san!" A ponytailed girl charged right at a boy that was walking out of his school gate.

"Eh?" The boy was shocked as the girl flung herself at him and held her arms around him. "H… Haru?"

It was around 5pm and Sawada Tsunayoshi had finished his duties in class. He was about exit the school gate friends as Miura Haru came flying at him. It was 2 years after their first encounter and they were already in high school. Haru had already knew that Tsuna was going to be the tenth boss of the Vongola family and the Vongola family was indeed a real mafia organisation. She wasn't bothered by it at all and she was, thankfully, accepting the fact that Tsuna can't escape from the will the Vongola Primo had passed to him.

"Hey! Get off Juudaime, you girl!" Hayato appeared behind Tsuna. He was in the same uniform as Tsuna but be was dressed in a rather sloppy manner. His tie was loose and his shirt was out.

"Hayato…" Haru had her arms akimbo and slowing walked towards Vongola Decimo's right hand man.

"W… what?"

"You should really dress like an Ace student that you are." Haru said as her leaned herself forward to look right at Hayato in his eye. "You have forgotten something too."

"Wha… no… I've forgotten nothing at all." Hayato looked away from Haru.

"Really?" Haru gave a mischievous smile. "How about I get Dino-san to broadcast this in your school?" She slightly raised her right hand. Right in a grasp was her phone and her thumb was dangerously (at least to Hayato) hovering above the play button.

Glup. Hayato started perspiring. "I… I r-remember… Just don't play it…" Hayato said, his voice trembling. "Ha… ha... ha…"

"Hmm?"

"Hachoo!" The sneeze was fake and obvious to everyone.

"Mi… Miura Haru… Please…" Hayato's voice was heard from Haru's phone.

"Stop! I am really sorry, Haru!" Hayato went on his knees and prostrated himself.

"Hmm… I didn't hear the last word…"

"Ha… Haru…" Hayato finally said her given name…

"That's right! You promised to call me by my given name, aren't that right? My boyfriend, Gokudera Ha-ya-to?" Haru gave a wink to the Storm guardian.

"Damn…" Hayato stood up, totally embarrassed. "Ha… Haru… let's go… Sis is waiting for us to go home for dinner... I received her call just now." Hayato then turned to Tsuna. "Juudaime, see you tomorrow. I'll take my leave here."

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna-san!" Haru attached herself to Hayato's left arm and walked alongside him and bid farewell.

"Ah… see you…" Tsuna waved at Haru. _Ahhh… Gokudera-kun actually confessed to Haru yesterday… No wonder he didn't accept any chocolate from the girls from the class today… That's must be nice… having such guts._

It was February 14, Valentine's Day. Alone, Tsuna, was at the school gate, looking at the 2 love birds walking away from him, bickering as they returned home.

"Haiz…" Tsuna sighed and rested himself against the school gate… _I didn't talk to Kyoko-chan today… let alone be clear about my feelings… She gave the whole class a chocolate…_ _ Maybe she just isn't interested in me. _"Kyoko-chan…" He allowed a soft cry of despair escape.

"Hm? Did you call for me, Tsuna-kun?" A female's voice was heard. It was right beside Tsuna's left ear.

"Eh! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed. The girl of his dreams, Sasagawa Kyoko, was right beside him. "No… I wasn't." Tsuna waved his hands wilding to deny. Unfortunately, his reddened face totally gave him away.

"Ehh…" Kyoko pouted. She had noticed Tsuna's face and that made her wanted to tease him. "What was I thinking?" Kyoko said. "The Vongola waiting for me? I guess that is impossible." She turned and walked in the direction back home.

"Huh?" Tsuna immediately went after her. "No… I was…" Tsuna started.

"Ehh… so you were waiting for me…" Kyoko smiled while she interrupted with her back facing Tsuna. "Do you like me?" Kyoko teased.

"No! I do… don't… ahh! No! I do… but… arrgghhhhh!" Tsuna was at a loss for words. He didn't have the guts to confess and yet he didn't want Kyoko to know about his hidden feelings.

"Ahahah. Tsuna-kun… You are fun to tease!" Kyoko laughed. "Look, you are really blushing really hard!"

"Kyo… Kyoko-chan… that's a little mean…"

"Hahah. Sorry. It's just a joke."

They continued walking as the maintained this silence for a little while.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko suddenly stopped. They were by a riverside and Tsuna had to part at a junction at the front in order for him to reach home.

"Yes?" Tsuna stopped right behind her. A soft breeze came by, gently caressing both Kyoko's and Tsuna's hair.

"Tsuna-kun… do you have a special someone?" Kyoko asked, hiding her face from Tsuna's sight.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna tried to avoid the question.

"You know what I mean." The effort to avoid was futile.

The wind blew pass again. Both of them were standing by the riverside, alone.

"Tsuna-kun… You shouldn't make a lady wait too long you know. Especially not in this season." Kyoko said as she hugged her thick jacket. At that moment, soft white snow fell from the sky.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna apologised.

"Tsuna-kun… you know that I do not want an apology." Kyoko turned around and slowly approached Tsuna. "Do you have a special someone?" Kyoko was a meter away from Tsuna. "Do you have someone you like?" Kyoko was then, an arm away from Tsuna.

"I… I…" Tsuna found it hard to say his answer. _It's you, Kyoko! It's you! _Tsuna wanted to say that answer but his mouth refused speak those words. "Kyoko… I…" Tsuna looked right at Kyoko. He wasn't prepared for what he was going to see.

Kyoko, in front of him, was blushing a very deep shade of red, shivering and beads of tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "Do you really like someone and you can't answer me?" Kyoko's voice was shaky.

"Kyoko… I'm sorry for making you wait." Tsuna said. Kyoko's voice made him realised how much courage Kyoko had summoned to ask him that question. _What kind of man am I if I can't even summon that courage? _He moved forward, extended his arms and hugged Kyoko. "Kyoko… I love you."

"Me too…" Kyoko replied as she snuggled Tsuna. "I'm glad that the feeling's mutual." Tears of happiness wear flowing down Kyoko's cheeks as they stayed in that position for a few more seconds.

"Tsuna-kun… Here." Kyoko slowly pulled away and took out a box. "This," Kyoko smiled, "is the chocolate I'm giving you with the expectation of 3 times more chocolate next month!"

"Eh… During white day." Tsuna said as he opened the box. It was a chocolate with his name written on it. At the side of the chocolate, there was a letter addressed to him. Tsuna took it and read the contents.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I hope you like my homemade chocolate!_

_~ Future Sawada Kyoko  
_

"Sawada Kyoyo?" Tsuna repeated the name twice. "Sawada… Kyoko…" He slowly said it out. "Sawada Tsunayoshi… Sasagawa Kyoko…" He turned and looked at Kyoko who was blushing steam could be seen rising from her face.

"Do you mean?"

"Exactly! See you tomorrow!" Kyoko turned away from Tsuna.

"See you tomorrow! Tsu-kun!"

On that February 14, winter, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had the girl of his dreams propose to him.

**-END-**


End file.
